


Cyanide Tooth

by terri_testing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3932629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terri_testing/pseuds/terri_testing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus sometimes used his brother for the dirty work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cyanide Tooth

Aberforth almost jerked his wand away when he heard the third clause.

“And … should the Dark Lord or his followers invade your very mind… will you still hold inviolate the secret you’ve pledged to keep?”

Almost. 

But not quite, and red flames spiraled, binding the white-faced boy’s arm irrevocably to his brother’s.

*

Aberforth did turn on Albus afterward, shouting, “And you’ve considered, have you, Albus, that this boy will now die if he gives up your precious secret involuntarily, even unknowingly?”

But it was the boy—the young man-- who responded. 

Black eyes held Aberforth’s as Snape said, “Yes.”


End file.
